Fiolka
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Zostałam wyzwany, żeby to napisać. Lekko perwersyjne, ale niekonkretnie opisane. SSSB w pewnym sensie.


"Fiolka, czyli jednorazowa przygoda z transmutacją szklistą."

Remus Lupin, jak co dzień spędzał swoje popołudnie w bibliotece. Tym razem nawet jego najlepsi przyjaciele wiedzieli, że nie ma sensu próbowanie wyciągnięcia go stamtąd. Remus spędził prawie cały tydzień w skrzydle szpitalnym po ostatniej pełni, a pech chciał, że był to tydzień kończący semestr. Kiedy więc Lunatyk wrócił do nauki okazało się, że z samej transmutacji ma do zaliczenia sprawdzian i dwie kartkówki.

Właśnie usiłował się do nich przygotować, ale niestety niektórzy jego znajomi byli bardziej uparci niż inni. Albo też właśnie zorientowali się, że zbliża się koniec semestru i nie można prześlizgnąć się do następnej klasy tylko za pomocą uroczego uśmiechu. Nie u McGonagall.

Niestety inne sposoby zdawania egzaminów, jak na przykład nauka szybko nudziły Syriusza Blacka, który co i raz usiłował wciągnąć swojego przyjaciela w konwersację.

Z kim idziesz na Sylwestra do Jima?

Syriusz, pytasz mnie o to piąty raz!

Może zmieniłeś zdanie!

W ciągu ostatniego kwadransa? Jakoś wyobraź sobie, że nie – Remus ze złością zatrzasnął książkę i sięgnął po następną.

Przez chwilę udało mu się w spokoju przeglądać opasły tom, ale ten błogosławiony stan nie trwał długo.

Czyli idziesz sam?

Remus tylko warknął głucho znad swojej książki, znajdując wreszcie rozdział o przemianie ssaków w elementy szklane.

"Trudność w przemianie zależy od złożoności organizmu i masy ciała ssaka. W grupie ssaków nie ma tak wyrazistego wyjątku od tej reguły, jak w grupie gryzoni, gdzie występują problematyczne chomiki, które ze wszystkich grup są najtrudniejsze do przemienienia w cokolwiek. "

Jim chyba zaprosi Lilkę... Ciekawe, czy się zgodzi... Jak sądzisz? Ostatnio chyba trochę jest dla niego milsza, ale...

Syriuszu. Ja usiłuję się uczyć.

Przecież ja też! – obruszył się Black, a Lupin westchnął tylko cichutko.

" Naukę przemiany ssaków należy zacząć jednakże od jednostek nie tyle o niedużej masie ciała, co..."

Ciekawe, czy Peter kogoś ma?

"…niedużej masie ciała, co stosunkowym…"

Bo to byłoby głupie, no nie? Znaczy ty byś przyszedł sam, a Pete z dziewczyną. Nie to, że coś, ale chyba sobie kogoś znajdziesz do Sylwestra, no nie?

"…masie ciała, co stosunkowym nieskomplikowaniu jego budowy. Najważniejsza jest struktura mózgu, od której zależy sukces przemiany…"

Chyba, że Lilka nie pójdzie z Jimem, wtedy Pete będzie miał dziewczynę, a James nie... Hehehehe...

"...stosunkowym nieskomplikowaniu jego budowy. Najważniejsza jest struktura mózgu, od której zależy sukces przemiany, dlatego pierwszych przemian nie należy stosować na kotach lub naczelnych…"

Tylko kogo ja zabiorę?

"..kotach lub naczelnych, ale na stosunkowo nieskomplikowanych umysłowo zwierzętach, na przykład psach..."

A ty naprawdę sam idziesz, Lunatyku?

Glassiare permanente!

Oż w mordę... – wysapał przerażony Lupin. – Syriusz?

Na drugim krześle leżała jedynie cienka, ciemna szklana fiolka. Z przerażeniem Remus zauważył jak szklany przedmiot przesuwa się delikatnie ku krawędzi krzesła.

Nie, nie – szepnął szybko. – Stłuczesz się, Siri... Gdzieś tu widziałem książkę z przeciwzaklęciami albo wiesz, co? Gdzieś tu powinna siedzieć Lilka, ona jest dobra z transmutacji, a jak ona nic nie poradzi to wezmę cię do McGonagall, powiem jakim jestem kretynem, a ona cię odmieni... Mam od razu po nią iść? Zabije mnie, ale przynajmniej nie będziesz taki cholernie cichy na moim pogrzebie. Już po nią idę, czekaj tu, Siri.

"LUNATYK!!! NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE TU, TY PARSZYWA MAŁPO ZAKUJONIZOWANA!!! LUNATYK!!!"

No i poszedł. I skąd ja wiem, że poszedł, skoro go nie widzę? Znaczy widzę. Widzę ten jego przerażony pół-bieg w stronę drzwi i widzę nawet jego pocerowaną koszulę. Ale widzę też drewniane siedzisko krzesła na którym leżę. I widzę kawałek półki. I kogoś daleko idącego alejką.

Mam wzrok wokół głowy... Tyle, że nie mam głowy. Widzę wszystko dookoła. Całym swoim skromnym, szklistym jestestwem. Nawet to fajne... TYLE, ŻE DO KURWY NĘDZY JESTEM FIOLKĄ! Chyba... Czuję się fiolkowato, ale trudno to jakoś konkretnie określić. Może powinienem się poturlać do lustra? Nie, rozbiję się jak spadnę na podłogę. Jestem całkiem dużą i mocną fiolką, ale wolę nie ryzykować.

Ktoś nade mną stoi.

"Lunatyk?"

Nie, to ktoś znacznie ciemniejszy. Patrzę na tą czarną szatę, a potem w te mroczne oczy za kurtyną tłustych kłaków. No świetnie. Pieprzony Smarkerus, zawsze musi się pojawić tam, gdzie go nie potrzeba? Hej, Smark, co ty robisz? Gdzie z tymi ręcoma pedale?

"AAAAAAAA!!!"

Lupin jest kretynem. Wybiegł stąd jakby się paliło. Pewnie jego koleżkowie go zawołali. Co tam egzaminy, co tam referaty, bracia Huncwoci wzywają, by skopać jakiegoś pierwszaka!

Ale tym razem kretynizm wilkołaka, nawet mnie przeraził. Zostawił na stołku fiolkę. Czy on jest kompletnym czubkiem? Nie, cofam to, to było pytanie retoryczne. Ja rozumiem, że w tej szkole są prawie sami idioci i można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ludzi, którzy zwrócą uwagę, że jest to fiolką termiczna, prawdopodobnie odporna nie tylko na większość trucizn, ale i smoczą krew, ale jednak kilku takich tu jest. A oni wiedzą ile galeonów kosztuje jedno takie cudo.

Poza tym, to, że zostawił to cudo tu na żer złodziejom mi specjalnie nie przeszkadza, ale zostawił je na krześle. Ledwo widoczne! Przecież, gdybym tu nie przyszedł, to jakiś głupi gówniarz by na tym usiadł. I prawie pięćdziesiąt galeonów skończyłoby na szufelce. No może nie pod każdym głupim gówniarzem, ale jakby to był jakiś nieszczęśliwy grubas...

Lepiej będzie jak się nią zaopiekuję.

Merlinie, za co? Zabiłem kogoś w poprzednim wcieleniu? Przejechałem zakonnicę? Ugotowałem jakiegoś dzieciaka? Powiedziałem coś niemiłego pierwszorocznemu Puchonowi? Spłodziłem Czarnego Pana? No co?!

Siedzę w kieszeni szat Smarkerusa. Śmierdzi tu. Ale przynajmniej jest cieplej niż na krześle. Dużo cieplej... Ten świrus schował mnie do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Jestem bliżej niego niż kiedykolwiek chciałem... I gdzie ten palant mnie w ogóle niesie?

I stała się jasność. Merlinie, za jasna, jak na kogoś, kto był obnoszony w mrocznych szatach mrocznego dupka.

Jesteśmy w jakimś lochu. Położył mnie na stole to się rozejrzę. Nie znam tego lochu. Pewnie dupek wymusił na Slughornie loch na specjalne zabawy z kociołkami. Merlinie, jak to zabrzmiało. Snape i jego harem kociołków i fiolek.

Brzmiałoby to dużo zabawniej gdybym nie był fiolką, nie leżał na biurku, a ten fiolkofil nie siedział na krześle za biurkiem i nie suwał po mnie tymi długimi palcami.

Czuję się molestowany.

Nawet jeśli ma całkiem przyjemne w dotyku palce.

Czterdzieści siedem galeonów zaoszczędzone... – mruknąłem cicho do siebie z zadowoleniem przesuwając dłonią po fiolce.

Było w niej coś dziwnego. I nawet nie chodzi o jej cenę, ale to ciepło, które wytwarzała... Powinna, była fiolką termiczną. Ale to było prawie jak człowiek. Pokryta była balsamem ochronnym, taka aksamitna... jak ludzka skóra...

Myziaj mnie, myziaj, podły Ślizgonie... Heeeeeej, gdzie ty wkładasz te palce? Że niby, że do fiolki? DO Fioo—och...olki?

Baaardzo miła w dotyku... Merlinie, ja nie jestem normalny, siedzę i podniecam się, głaszcząc szklaną fiolkę. Ciepłą, gładką i aksamitną w dotyku fiolkę, dość dużą by... Merlinie, czy jestem AŻ TAK nienormalny?

Czyżbym słyszał odgłos rozporka? Snape, co ty robisz?

Jestem... O Merlinie, jestem aż tak nienormalny i czuję się z tym wspaniale... Ooooooch...

Och... OoooOoooożesz ty Snapeeee... Ale z ciebie brutal, a gdzie kolacja i kwiatki? Jakaś gra wstępna?

Nie, no pewnie, traktuj mnie jak jakiegoś śmiecia, wykorzystaj po prostu. Wleź we mnie cały, bez problemów i rozmów i przygotowania, wbij się jak w jakąś dziurę w drzewie.

Albo w fiolkę, hehehee...och, masz dużo do wbijania, Ślizgonie, o w mordę... Och... Jestem pełną fiolką. Pełną wijącego się i jęczącego Ślizgona. Ożżesz... Jęknij tak jeszcze raz Snape, a dowiesz się jak dochodzą szklane obiekty...

Jestem obrzydliwym, perwersyjnym, młodym człowiekiem.

Ale to było wspaniałe...

Fiolka pełna eliksiru, hehehehe... Merlinie, najlepszy orgazm w życiu i to nie dość, że ze Ślizgonem, to jeszcze będąc w szklanej postaci. Ech... Muszę go kiedyś złapać w ludzkiej postaci... Jak wypełnił sobą fiolkę, to we mnie też mu będzie dobrze. I jeszcze cieplej... Czy fiolka powinna się tak często podniecać?

Wiem, że to złudzenie, ale zdaje mi się, że jej kolor ściemniał, kiedy... Kiedy to robiłem... Teraz chyba wraca do normy. Dziwne...

Muszę ją umyć. Merlinie, gdyby ktokolwiek ją znalazł w takim stanie...

Mógłbym wmówić Bellatriks, że to eliksir na powiększenie pewnych atrybutów jej ukochanego chłopaka. I że musi go zmusić, żeby go wypił.

Ależ on ma mroczny chichot. Mógłby występować przy czytaniu bajek dla dzieci w "Esach i Floresach". W roli mrocznego dyktatora/króla/czarodzieja śmiejącego się w twarz wrogowi byłby idealny.

Mam nadzieję, że nie śmieje się ze mnie. Może zgadł, że to ja? Może, o Merlinie...

Ale nie, to musiało być coś innego... Myje mnie... Mrau... Ciepła woda i długie palce... Nie ma to jak nieprzyzwoite zabawy pod prysznicem...

Znowu ściemniała... Lepiej odłożę ją w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że jej nie uszkodziłem...

Odłożył mnie na półkę i wychodzi. Brutal. A buzi-buzi na do widzenia?

Litościwa Helgo, ta sytuacja jest tak obrzydliwie surrealistyczna, że nie mogę przestać się śmiać. Kołyszę swoim szklanym ciałkiem i śmieję się jak głupi... Dobrze, że nikt nie sły... O Merlinie, NIE!!!

Auł.

Spadłem z półki.

Potłukłem się.

Auł.

Zdążyłem odejść zaledwie kilka metrów i zatrzymała mnie Bellatriks, której musiałem spokojnie wytłumaczyć, że jej eliksir musi się uwarzyć. Wreszcie udało mi się ją spławić, gdy usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk, jakby odgłos tłuczenia, dochodzący z mojej pracowni.

O Merlinie...

Wpadłem tam spanikowany, ale to, co zobaczyłem wprawiło mnie w stan tak głębokiego szoku, że byłem w stanie tylko stać w tych drzwiach i gapić się na niego.

Ktoś przyszedł. Z bólem podniosłem głowę i zerknąłem w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnąłem się po chwili. Snape.

Już się stęsknił?

Chwila, chwila... "Podniosłem głowę?"

Z przerażeniem i pewnym szokiem spojrzałem na dłoń, na której się opierałem. Niewątpliwie ludzka, niewątpliwie moja, niewątpliwie nie szklana.

Po chwili uniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął się śmiać. Patrzył na swoje ręce i śmiał się na całe gardło. Powoli zamknąłem drzwi, żeby zaklęcia wyciszające zadziałały i nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Dopiero po chwili pomyślałem, że zamykanie się z psychicznie chorym Blackiem, który najwyraźniej ma jakiś napad, nie było do końca dobrym pomysłem.

Usłyszałem kliknięcie drzwi i spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Snape nadal stał przerażony, wpatrując się we mnie tymi czarnymi oczami, rozszerzonymi ze strachu.

No, co? W tej postaci już ci się nie podobam?

W tej po-... O mój, dobry, najukochańszy Merlinie, powiedz, że to nie tak... Zerknąłem na półkę, na której powinna leżeć moja nowa fiolka. I na podłogę, gdzie mogły leżeć skorupy po niej... A leżał Black...

MERLINIE!

Zachichotałem, widząc, że zaczął kojarzyć wszystkie fakty i połączył je w dość surrealistyczną, acz miłą całość. Wstałem z lekkim trudem i podszedłem do niego. Cofał się aż oparł się o drzwi. No to oparłem się o niego, kładąc obie dłonie na ciemnym drewnie nad jego głową.

Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Pytanie? Jakie pytanie? Czy w tej postaci mi się nie podoba? O Merlinie, Black... Nienawidzę cię, ale jesteś taki parszywie aksamitny i ciepły... Nie chcę cię, ale... Ale wsunąć się w Blacka a nie w fiolkę... O Merlinie...

Jest silniejszy niż myślałem... I znacznie lepiej jest być przez niego przygniatanym do podłogi niż myślałem...

Ooooooooch, yeah... Myziaj mnie, myziaj, mroczny Ślizgonie!

Koniec.


End file.
